


The Moon is so Blue Tonight

by xhiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhiro/pseuds/xhiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The same song, different story. (Or Kikuro told from Kuroko's perspective).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon is so Blue Tonight

People have always been saying that Kuroko has an unnaturally omniscient understanding of everyone. The way his dead eyes stare past a person and see everything.

Kuroko thinks he's just a fairly good observer.

Deducation, afterall, and skills of observation have solved many a conundrum as everyone's good friend Mr. Holmes has proven repeatedly without fail.

And there is perhaps no easier subject than Kise Ryouta.

The boys wears all his emotions, his heart, his stomach, whatever else on his sleeve, wide open for display.

There are, of course, dark moments. Moments when shadows pass over his friend's face, creating foreign territory (unwelcome intruders), obscuring everything-but those moments are few and far between.

All in all, he knows what he's like.

So it comes as a surprise when Aomine decides to give Kuroko a new revelation out of the blue.

"You know he's in love with you, right?"

Kuroko pauses mid-slurp to glance at Aomine. He's not even looking at Kuroko, gaze lazily drifting in Momoi's direction where she's waiting for her order at the counter, his arms stretched out across the booth. He's not quite sure where Aomine means to go with this strain of conversation.

"Kise is a lover of many things," he replies politely. And it is true. Fashion, girls, emoticons-there is an endless list of distractions and new fads that take the golden boy's fancy, ever-changing, and impossible to keep track of.

Aomine shrugs non-commitally across from him and they mutually decide to let the conversation drop. A comfortable silence from years of companionship takes its place.

The abrupt topic, however, makes Kuroko wonder why he even brings it up in the first place. It has been apparent for years to everyone at Teikou and even at Seirin and Kaijou that Kise has a fixation with Kuroko, but it just seems to be a fact of life that everyone accepts. Grass is green, the sky is blue, and once a week the ace of Kaijou can be found lingering in the streets of Tokyo, waiting for Seirin's practice to finish. That was how the last three years had gone by.

So it is odd for Aomine to bring that up suddenly. He rarely wastes his breath on topics that don't immediately revolve around basketball, gravure, or food. Kuroko wonders if he brought up the topic because of graduation coming up.

If Aomine of all people is trying to bring something to his attention, is there something glaringly obvious that Kuroko has been missing?

Despite Kise's lavish attention and lingering gazes, it's obvious that it's a schoolboy crush and nothing beyond that. With the short attention span that Kise has for each of his infatuations, it is amazing that his fixation with Kuroko has even managed to last this far. The only other thing that had survived that long with Kise was.

What exactly does Aomine expect Kuroko to do about it anyway? Organize a group date to get Kise a girlfriend? He's pretty sure Kise can do fine on his own with that.

Eventually the three of them say goodbye and leave the burger restaurant to head in their separate directions.

Kuroko, for his part, can't bring himself to care too much about those kinds of things at the moment. He had had his Seirin, his team, his new light, and all those things had suited him well.

But then summer came to a close and it had all ended abruptly.

An endless stream of mundane exams, studying, and classes had filtered in instead.

Without basketball to distract him, Kuroko feels listless again. He's always felt like his existence was just a little transient, even now. If he doesn't hold onto something, grasp something to ground him, he'll disappear. That too, perhaps, is just the melancholy of puberty finally claiming its victim.

Much is said on the subject of the frog who stares up at the sun and thinks of freedom, but what of the frog who sleeps with the moon and dreams that darkness might be a welcome friend?

He looks up at the harsh sun beaming down on him, one hand going up to shield his eyes and thinks that the winter sky has no right being so bright.

\--

The next time Kuroko actually sees Kise outside of a fashion magazine is a week after graduation.

Kuroko's late for their final meeting, but true to fashion, he still makes it over to the meeting spot in a languid manner. He suspects that the others have all gone inside the restaurant already, so he's surprised when he sees a tall figure leaning against the wall.

"Kise-kun," he greets.

Hazel eyes flicker up to attention and a smile lights up his face.

"Kurokocchi," Kise straightens out his figure and approaches Kuroko with an easy grace.

"Why are you still outside?"

"The photo shoot ran a little late." True enough Kise seems to be dressed quite fashionably, but whether that actually means anything Kuroko isn't too sure. "C'mon, let's go."

The Yakiniku restaurant is just across the street, so it's a rather short walk. A generous choice considering their rather draconian leader, but even ogres could cry after all.

Most of the walk is spent in silence with an occasional comment from Kise. They pause at the traffic light to wait for it to change.

Most people would be surprised at Kise's current demeanor. First impressions of him seem to be of some frenetic blur of loud energy. It is true that he is high-energy, but from what Kuroko can observe, he feeds off of the energy of other people. In every sense of the word, Kise is a performer.

The Kise of right now, Kuroko thinks, with his calm expression as his eyes brush past the crowd of people ahead, is like a different person. His thoughts seem impenetrable.

Kuroko is reminded of his recent conversation with Aomine, and perhaps that is why he finds himself considering Kise as they wait. Kise with his passion and deep devotion for things that seem inconsequential to others. Kuroko tries to imagine wanting anything as badly as the boy seems to, and can only come close with his want for basketball. And even then, their passions are different.

Kuroko is firm with his convictions and his wants seem to exist like a steady constant thrum leading in one direction. Kise, on the other hand, seems to burn passionately, and violently, for the things he wants. He looks reflexively at Kise's leg. He seems to have been caught staring since their eyes meet when Kuroko looks up.

"Kurokocchi," Kise's hand has crossed half the distance between them, before he pauses for a moment, and lets it drop back down to his side. "There's a petal in your hair."

They're late again this year. Kuroko reaches up and brushes it off. "Thank you, Kise-kun." He's rewarded with a smile in return.

The lights change and they make their way to the restaurant.

When they finally make it to their table, Akashi looks them over.

"You're late."

He seems to scrutinize them for a moment for some reason. An odd look passes between him and Kise. He must find some sort of answer in the apologetic look he receives in return since he nods at the two, permitting them to sit down.

Aomine quickly musses up Kuroko's hair, complaining loudly that they made him wait for food which Momoi quickly berates him for. Midorima follows suit with a dry comment on the predictable flightiness of Aquarius and Gemini.

They quickly finish off the first round of meat and order a second. There is a genuine feeling of sympathy that Kuroko has for the restaurants every time the seven of them decide to meet, as seldom as they did. The appetite of six teenage athletes is insatiable. Aomine and Murasakibara are the worst offenders.

There is some general talk and messing around, a lot of cola being spilled, before somehow the talk of the future comes up. They're all heading off to different places, like high school again except they are being scattered even further apart this time, making the likelihood of them competing in a tournament unlikely. Akashi dismisses any of these concerns.

"I predict we'll be facing off against each other again in one form or another, and when that time comes-I expect all of you to be ready."

And when Akashi says things like that, with that steady unnerving gaze that seems to peer into the future, there really is no room for argument.

With that, they bring their six year long engagement to a close.

Akashi and Murasakibara have to catch the bullet train so they leave first, Momoi lives close and Aomine has to see her home so they walk, and Midorima slips away before they can try to rope him into walking together. Kise is staying in town that weekend for work, so that left him and Kuroko to walk to the station alone.

The trees are already in full blossom Kuroko notices as they walk past. The setting sun bleeding through the petals makes them look purple. It's unfortunate the weather forecast says it's going to rain that weekend.

Kise is quiet again. The talk of the future must have gotten to him since he seems to be deep in thought. He isn't going to college since he's focusing on his modeling career. When Kise had announced his decision, no one had dared to say anything, or rather, they didn't know what to say. Even Akashi had only managed a curt nod. No one had any right to question him.

"So you're going to college, huh?" Kise comments casually as they walk.

"Yes. Hyuuga-senpai will be there already, so he'll show me around."

"That's good to hear. You'll still be playing basketball then," His eyes are soft when he gazes back at Kuroko, the same way it always is the few times they're alone. "I wish I could play you again."

 _We'll play again one day_ , Kuroko can't bring himself to say those words. So he swallows them instead. He does his best impression of Akashi and nods. He almost wishes he could feel pity for Kise, anything, but instead all he feels is numbness.

He thinks that Kise must know that somewhere deep down but he smiles back all the same.

As they approach the station, Kise falters a moment and hangs back. Kuroko pauses a few steps ahead and turns around to look at him.

"Kuroko, I-" And it's in such a quiet voice that Kuroko draws closer a bit so he can hear him.

As soon as he does, Kise reaches out a hand again to cross the distance between them, but this time he does touch him. Kuroko freezes. His large hand slowly brushes against the front of Kuroko's light bangs, the motion impossibly gentle, and draws them back a little. The seconds stretch on infinitely. He must have something caught in his hair again he thinks and he notices Kise's hand is shaking just a little.

Kuroko's eyes finally dare to move upwards and Kise stares back at him intensely. His breath gets caught in his throat when he sees the look in his eyes. He's never seen such open yearning and pain on someone's face before, looking at it seems almost invasive, and it seems for a moment that the world's stopped.

Because it looks like Kise wants to say something. There's something caught in his throat that he wants to say badly. Kuroko forgets to breathe, waiting.

"My train's upstairs," Kise chokes out finally and he draws his hand back, the movement seeming to take forever. "I..." He swallows thickly, "Take care of yourself, Kurokocchi."

Without another word, he turns around and heads up the stairs. There is no platform upstairs, Kuroko thinks, but he doesn't say anything.

\--

"Have you ever been in love with someone?"

It's an odd question to ask, Kuroko recognizes, since they are in the middle of a shooting match, but it isn't exactly like anyone's lining up to use the court in the park anyway.

Kagami finishes up his layup before he comes back to answer him. He gives Kuroko an odd look.

"Who has time for that?"

Kuroko has to agree, nodding bitterly as he goes to catch the rebound. Kagami considers the question properly for a moment as he takes a gulp from his water bottle, and then another minute,

"Is this about Kise?"

And this time when Kuroko messes up his shot, it's less to do with his ineptitude and more to do with his surprise. "How did you know?"

When Kagami gets the ball he leans forward and starts dribbling the ball in front of him, starting a game of cat-and-mouse. Kuroko always wonders why Kagami even bothers with these games since he knows Kuroko can't break past his guard, but he finds himself stepping forward anyway.

"That guy's been in love with you for all of high school," He rolls his eyes at this fact of life. Kuroko frowns and makes a grab for the ball. Kagami easily pulls it out of reach.

"It's just an infatuation."

"You're the only one who thinks that," The taller boy barks out a laugh and dribbles past the other to slam the ball in the net. "What about you?"

" _What_ about me?" He replies haltingly between breaths which earns him a scowl from Kagami because he knows exactly what he's talking about.

Kuroko leans forward to rest his sweaty palms on his knees as he breathes heavily. He brings up a hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He thinks about popsicles, and Pocari Sweat, and bumping fists, looking at each other in exaltation like nothing else ever mattered. He thinks that _yes, I have loved_ , because being in love with his basketball was the same as being in love with him. But that was a lifetime ago.

When he regains his composure, he broaches the subject again.

"So, have you?"

"Hm? What?" Kagami was in the middle of a shot from the key. Kuroko watches as the ball arches towards the basket, hits the backboard and sinks in.

"Have you ever been in love with someone?"

"The only girlfriend I've ever had is basketball," He walks back to Kuroko, wiping his face against his jersey, "And that's always been enough."

The water is cold and delightful against Kuroko's skin as he hydrates himself with his bottle. He lets himself sink back into the warm bench. The sun is bright again today too.

"He hasn't said anything." Holding his hands up against the sun, the skin looks translucent.

Kagami gives him a long, proper, considering look this time. Its serious effect is marred a little by the ball spinning on his other hand, but the gravity is appreciated nonetheless.

"When time is ticking, my team is down, and there's only one minute left on the clock, I try not to think too much. At that point I let my emotions and instincts guide me."

Kuroko almost wants to scoff, "Are you comparing my situation to an endgame?"

"No," Kagami lets the ball slow to a stop, laying it flat against his palm, "But it feels like something is ending."

\--

_The cheers from the stadium are finally starting to die down so he thinks that it must be over. The crowd will start milling out soon. He should get back, for the award ceremony, his team will be waiting. Somehow he can't will his legs to move._

_Kuroko sits on the steps of the plateau and tries to familiarize himself with the feeling of numbness. You would think that three years of practice, of ups and downs, would make him accustomed to this, but if there is one thing none of them are particular good at-it's losing._

_The humming of the cicada creeps under his skin like an itch. Kuroko can't bring himself to scratch it out. (Over the wintry forest, winds howl in rage, with no leaves to blow.)_

_He thinks he should probably feel more frustrated, angry. Three years of training, and sweating, and bleeding, and crying, amounting to nothing. But he had never been playing for victory, he'd proven that time and time again. (The sting of defeat is still no balm)._

_He's not sure if he can cheer on the second-years and first-years who will be playing in his place. Watch someone else fight for The Winter Cup. Entrance exams, cram school, and tests, they all seem like infinitesimal minor things._

_Maybe it's the way things had ended. The third quarter of the semi-finals flashes into Kuroko's mind wildly. He doesn't think he can ever forget the look on Kise's face as he laid on the ground, cradling his leg. He had always played too hard, never learned how to hold back, and who has foresight at the age of seventeen when it feels like the world is ending?_

_He remembers the tears streaming down his face, the way his face was crumpled-not in pain-in anger, and frustration-and worst of all; defeat. The defeat of himself, and his fleeting youth, and Kuroko thinks that that was when their summer ended. Their first and last tournaments almost mirror images._

_Kuroko grips the steps so hard he starts shaking._

_He would get to play again._

\--

The transition from high school to college happens fairly seamlessly.

Hyuuga is there to welcome him with warm arms and Kuroko melds in quite easily with his circle of friends. The basketball team there is even quite open to his particular style of play-three years of tournaments and two years full of Hyuuga gushing about it to them probably eased them into the idea a little. Things are going as expected.

Kuroko hasn't really seen Kise since that day and since then, Kise has stopped the barrage of daily texts. Contact from him had drizzled down to holiday wishes and then finally to nothing.

When Kuroko really thinks about it, he doesn't have any reason to message Kise or meet with him to begin with. And perhaps this is a better solution for things anyway. He certainly hasn't come up with any alternate solutions in the interim.

It's at the end of his first year that Hyuuga finally convinces Kuroko to go to a party.

He corners him one day after class and begs him to go, using all his seniority of four years to guilt him into going. It isn't that Kuroko is particularly against going to drinking parties, but since he doesn't really drink, he always ends up being the sober one left having to deal with drunkards.

It is, however, the year-end party for the basketball team and Hyuuga really has been asking him all year, and he has been really helpful and supportive for Kuroko all year, so he finally gives in.

Hyuuga, it would turn out, is a dirty liar.

When Kuroko arrives at the restaurant, he finds a row of girls lined up on one side of the table, and a row of boys lined up on the other side.

Hyuuga had roped Kuroko into going on a group date.

He turns around to quickly eliminate his senior's existence from this universe, but finds he's a step too late as Hyuuga already ran off to greet some classmates on the other side of the table. Kuroko directs a pointed glare at Hyuuga as he takes off his jacket and takes one of the two remaining seats left. The girl across from Kuroko eyes him hopefully with a shy smile. He's too agitated to manage anything more than a strained polite one.

He will never understand why Hyuuga feels this odd responsibility to ensure that Kuroko's life in general is going well. He doesn't seem to realize that his seniorly responsibilities don't extend past basketball, but that's Hyuuga for you.

Kuroko is so tired of people. He's in the middle of planning his revenge on his former captain when the bells chime signaling the entrance of someone new.

"I'm sorry I'm late! There was a delay with the train."

Kuroko freezes. There's a voice he hasn't heard in a long time, and the memory of the setting sun washing over hazel eyes.

He dares to look up and finds those wide eyes staring back at him again. It's like nothing's changed.

He's dimly aware of some voices around him calling out greetings and Hyuuga trying to say something in his ear, but it all sounds muffled as he watches Kise mouth his name wordlessly.

When noise returns to the world again, Kuroko realizes that the only empty seat left is next to him. Kise seems to hesitate for a moment, pausing in front of the cushion, before sliding into the space. When the other boy sits down, he catches the faint scent of spring and sweat. Kise must have run here from the station. He remains a respectable distance apart from Kuroko. He orders his beer and then with nothing else to delay the inevitable, the two sit quietly.

"...it's been a while, huh?"

Kuroko has to resist the urge to laugh because Kise always did love his cliches. He was never original.

"It has been," Kuroko agrees, he palms his cup of oolong tea lightly in his hands.

"I didn't know you were going to be here. I..." He licks his lips, "One of my old classmates from Kaijou, he invited me. Said he needed to even out the numbers or something."

Kuroko's not really sure why Kise feels the need to explain himself to him, but something in his chest feels just a little lighter. He nods in understanding. Kise seems relieved at that, and a little smile crosses his face. He turns away, almost as if he doesn't want Kuroko to see.

The waitress arrives with Kise's drink and he holds it up to Kuroko.

"Cheers, Kurokocchi," he grins with a wide smile, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Cheers, Kise-kun," he looks back warmly and they clink glasses.

The rest of the evening is spent with Kise chatting away, filling Kuroko in on the latest gossip and humorous anecdotes from the entertainment world. His talking is almost non-stop, as if he's making up for lost time. Kuroko doesn't mind. It feels almost like a return to normalcy. Kise laughs a lot and often, but there's something tight in the corners of his smiles. Kuroko pretends not to notice.

After a few too many drinks, Kise gets up to go to the toilet. He's a bit unsteady, but seems to be able to make it there on his own so Kuroko leaves him to it. After a minute, he hears a buzz beside him and realizes that it's Kise's phone ringing when he looks down. It could be something important about work, he thinks, so he pockets the phone and heads in the same direction.

He passes by a room on his way and hears some low voices talking.

"..who even invited him here? All he's been doing is talking to that one guy."

"That's not even the worst part of it. All the girls can do is stare at him and ask about him. Who invites a model to a group date?" There are some muffled noises of agreement.

Kuroko pauses just behind the wall. He recognizes the voices of some of the guys from the table and the smell of tobacco. They must be taking a smoke break.

"Didn't he used to play basketball or something?"

"Yeah. My sister used to go watch him play, was a big fan or something."

"Obviously he wasn't that good or he'd still be playing now."

"He was half-assing it, too obsessed with being a pretty-boy model and fooling around with girls."

There is some raucous laughter and by then Kuroko has heard enough. He steps forward to enter the room, but someone grabs his hand.

There's a bit of a defeated expression on Kise's face when he looks at Kuroko, his eyes clear, and he shakes his head. Kuroko tries to move forward anyway, but Kise just tightens his grip. Kuroko frowns at him. Kise instead leads Kuroko outside into the cool night air, away from the voices.

People walk past, sparing an occasional odd glance or two at the pair standing outside the restaurant, but otherwise pay them no mind. Urban indifference.

"Do you feel better now?" Kise asks after enough time has passed.

"Why do you let them talk about you like that?" Kuroko bites out in as furious a voice as he can manage, calm masking an intense fury. Kise doesn't have any words in reply and just smiles apologetically, his eyes hazy again.  
  
It only serves to make Kuroko angrier. Why should Kise have to apologize for them? Why did he bear this pain when there was no meaning? Why should he have to feel bad when he worked hard, harder than anyone. He feels the callused hand against his and thinks of late practices into the early morning and ripped tendons and unshed tears and frustration, frustration at not being enough, maybe never being good enough, maybe no amount of sweat and blood would ever be enough.

But mostly, he thinks of a shaking hand in front of him.

He touches his own bangs. His eyes dart up to study Kise. His cheeks are still rosy, and his gaze unfocused. He notices something purple hidden in the tresses of blonde. Without thinking, he reaches up, and Kise's hair is softer than he imagined. Those unfocused eyes suddenly turn on Kuroko, and there's a moment, outside of time, before everything crashes down like a dam breaking and Kuroko finds himself encircled in strong arms, the smell of spring and sweat assaulting his senses.

Kise's grip is tight, almost uncomfortably so, but Kuroko is too stunned to say anything.

A beat passes, then another. The light from the passing cars washes over them as they drive past.

"...Kise-kun, you're heavy." Kuroko comments when Kise doesn't say anything. His own voice sounds small in his ears.

"Sorry," a slurred murmur.

"You're drunk, Kise-kun."

"Sorry," Kise's grip tightens, bringing Kuroko closer to him.

"You smell like alcohol, Kise-kun."

"I love you, Kuroko."

The words slip out and hang in the air. Kuroko's breath catches in his throat.

"...you're drunk," he tries again hesitantly. His heart thudding in his ears.

"I know," Kise slurs again, his hot breath brushes against the top of Kuroko's head, "that's why-I love you."

And he has to say something, there has to be something, to ground them. In this moment. Because Kuroko's head is spinning a little, and he's too sober for this conversation.

"You don't love me."

"Yes, I do. I love you."

"You love the idea of me," and he thinks of chasing a distant white light, and violently blue eyes looking down at him like he was nothing. And he wishes he could see Kise's expression now, wishes he could get any indication, but his face remains obstinately obscured. He feels Kise exhale above him.

"I've spent six years loving you, Kurokocchi, I... don't know how to do anything else," He laughs a little ruefully. Kuroko feels the laugh in his body.

People are starting to stare, and he hears a loud chorus of laughter from inside the restaurant. Their allotted time is ending soon. He tries to peel back from Kise, but the taller boy remains stubbornly glued to him. With a sigh, he wiggles around just enough so he can turn his head and pull out his cellphone. Using one hand, he texts a quick apology to Hyuuga and promises he'll explain everything later.

"Kise-kun. Please let go of me."

"No!" Kise shouts defiantly, "Not again! Not anymore." He pulls Kuroko closer again, and it's just as well that his face is buried again because he's red up to his ears.

"Kise-kun, I'm not going anywhere. I promise," he tries coaxingly and rests a hand against his arm, "please."

Kise seems to doubt his words for a moment as he makes no move to loosen his grip, but the supplicating gesture seems to work as he steps back a bit, his touch still lingering on Kuroko's arms. Kuroko lets his hand travel down the length of Kise's arm before resting in his palm, lacing their fingers together. Kise's eyes widen at the gesture.

"Come," Kuroko commands, and this time Kise follows along obediently, wordlessly as he leads him away.

\--

It's been a long time since Kuroko's seen the back of Kise's shooting form and it fills him with a sense of nostalgia. The ball bounces off the backboard and off to the side. Kise laughs a little abashedly, rubbing the back of his head and Kuroko remembers they're not fifteen anymore.

He couldn't think of any other way to make Kise sober up faster, and if anything, it is a little funny to watch him stumble around across the court. But there's something about his movements that aren't as sharp as they were before that isn't entirely due to the alcohol and Kuroko's lips press into a thin line.

After a few rounds, they both settle down on the bench.

"It doesn't really feel right anymore," Kise comments putting the basketball aside. "Like my hands are too small now."

Kuroko doesn't really know what to say to that so he passes him a can of coffee instead. Kise seems to study it carefully in his hands.

"Some days-a lot of days actually-I spend imagining it's a ball in my hands instead of a jacket, or whatever ridiculous prop they have me holding that day." His fingers trace lightly over the words on the can. "But now that I actually get one in my hands... well, it figures."

Kise sounds tired and older than Kuroko remembers. He looks back at his own can of tea. Perhaps he doesn't need to say anything. There are some parts of other people that you can never really understand even if they seem like a familiar ache.

Kise continues on, "I spent a long time chasing Aominecchi, hungry for the taste of defeat," he laughs a little under his breath, "Some days I couldn't tell if I wanted to beat him or if I wanted to _be_ him."

This was an ache that Kuroko knew intimately. He clutches at the front of his shirt like it's a palpable thing. "You can't," Kuroko murmurs softly, "Kise-kun can only be Kise-kun." Not that it stopped either of them from trying. Chasing.

"But that would never be enough," and Kuroko is surprised at how low Kise's voice gets. He's not quite sure if he's still talking about basketball. "I-" He closes his eyes, "- It would never be enough unless I passed him, and then that happened and... I wasn't getting anymore chances." His voice is so quiet now that Kuroko has to strain to hear.

It all comes down to basketball. Of course it would all come down to basketball. That was always what they, what any of them, had between them. Because they're young and stupid, but wanting to play with someone forever, that's as good as a proposal.

"...I never asked you to be him," Kuroko's voice is careful. He chances a glance at the other boy, but his head is still hung, his coffee untouched in his hands.

There is a long pause where neither of them says anything. Kuroko's tea had gone cold a while ago.

After a long time, "What else was I supposed to do?" like a revelation.

Kuroko sets aside the tea on the bench and takes one of Kise's hands into his own, feeling the life lines and heart lines, and destiny lines that map out his palm. He thinks that if Midorima were here he would say something about the paths on Kise's hands inevitably leading here-or something about the stupidity of Aquarius and Gemini.

"You could try being yourself."

A laugh, "I'm not very good at casting light." Kise's voice sounds so lost.

Kuroko looks up at Kise's profile, lit up by the moon's glow. He looks ethereal, his bright eyes shining in the darkness. His gaze drifts towards the light in the sky. He thinks as he stares up at it that it's not too harsh, not too burning. A gentle glow.

"I've graduated from being a shadow," He tries the words out and decides they fit, comfortably.

"...is that enough?" There's a glimmer of hope in Kise's eyes when he asks. Kuroko looks down at their joined hands, feels the warmth passing between them, from one to the other and nods. It's the most solid he's felt in years. When he looks back up, Kise has the most brilliant smile Kuroko's ever seen and it takes his breath away. In that moment, something clicks.

In a voice bursting with emotion, Kise manages, "Okay." His thumb strokes the back of Kuroko's hand. "Okay." It feels like the natural conclusion to something long, drawn-out, and inevitable.

Kise's eyes light up with amusement. "The moon is kinda blue tonight, huh?"

His words startle Kuroko who surveys his expression for a moment. He smiles, "Yes. Yes, it is" and kisses Kise.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic comes from something [Natsume Soseki taught his students once allegedly.](http://www.durf.org/2011/07/06/love-the-moon-and-translation/)
> 
> It's finished!!! This is the first fic I've written that's gone past 1000 words properly. It's my first proper "getting together fic". And of course since it's something written by me, there are a bunch of douchey asshole references (the title being an example) in there so please don't mind them.
> 
> It was just an attempt to write kikuro from Kuroko's perspective since an overwhelming majority of kikuro seems to be written from Kise's perspective. I found Kuroko's narrative voice a difficult thing to wrangle, but perhaps others have easier experiences.
> 
> In any case, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
